It is well known in the field that sliding closures such as windows, glass doors, etc., are used to not only prevent unauthorized entry into an otherwise enclosed room, but are most often used to provide ventilation and vary room temperature as well. Therefore, many times the user will only slightly open the window or door so as to allow air to circulate, unfortunately this provides easy entry for burglars, or other criminals, thus this is can be very dangerous.
Therefore, within the prior art many attempts have been taught to overcome the above problem, however each have inherent drawbacks and disadvantages which the present invention not only recognizes, but addresses and resolves in a manner heretofore not taught.
The most pertinent related prior art is taught within our co-pending application Ser. No. 09/229,507, entitled "STOP DEVICE FOR SLIDING CLOSURES" which has now been issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,655. Wherein we provide a stop device that is very pleasing to the eye but the applicants have since found the device to have certain inherent disadvantages which the present invention overcomes. Such as the device is not as strong as it appears and in use is not quite as efficient as anticipated. For example, the locking mechanism as taught therein can be easily broken and the adjustment means for varying the length is much too limited. Thus, numerous sizes must be manufactured for various sized closures and this is therefore not cost effective.
However it is to be noted the present invention also includes some of the unique features of the noted application but the actual structure is completely different. For example, the present invention still incorporates use of various removable decorative accessory items, the device may be used as a piggy-bank, it may include a night-light, etc.
Another example of known prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,173 entitled "REENFORCER FOR DOORS AND WINDOWS". Wherein they provide a telescopic device that is formed from multiple slidably engaged members. With each of the members being locked into a position of user choice by pins which protrude from holes when adjusted into place. This device is somewhat functional for its intended use but it is not esthetically pleasing, it is limited to locked positions according to placement of the pins, and includes parts which the present invention eliminates. Furthermore, the applicants contend this device would not be nearly strong enough to prevent opening of the closure, because due to the telescopic design each of the members are hollow, thus greatly reducing strength. Also, the only locking mechanism is the pins that can easily break when force is applied to the device.
A further example of known prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 44,208,841, wherein they provide a "stop assembly and system for sliding closures" comprising an assembly in the shape of a wedge, with the wedge being attached to the window by at least one VELCRO strip. Whereby, when the closure is partially opened into a position of choice, the wedge becomes lodged substantially between the window and frame, thus preventing further opening of the window from the outside. This device is functional for its intended use, however this assembly is limited in use as the user must first determine where to attach the VELCRO strip, attach the wedge, and open the window until the wedge becomes lodged into place. Thus, the window can become damaged when the wedge is forced into position, and also if the user wishes to vary the distance the window can open, the VELCRO must be removed which can be difficult, or the user must attach multiple VELCRO strips, which is bothersome.
Yet another prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,376 which teaches a "patio door security bar with lock" wherein they provide an elongated bar which is installed within the window framework with multiple screws and sliding bolts, etc. This device is again functional for its intended use but is much too complicated, most unsightly when installed, and includes many parts, etc.
Further pertinent prior art references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,911, 4,059,141, and 4,593,492, each of which attempt to provide a means to lock or secure a closure member in a fixed position. However, each reference is extremely complicated, they are much too costly and difficult to install, and none include the unique and novel features of the present invention as will be seen within the following specification.